


Pieces of Us

by Eustass-ya (Eustass_ya)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustass_ya/pseuds/Eustass-ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few short Kid/Law one-shots that I had written. Rated T to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Senses

**Author's Note:**

> These short ficlets are actually pieces that I had written inspired by beautiful artworks (each piece for different artwork). If you would like to see the artwork and read them that way, you can visit my tumblr page ^.^ (trafalgarlaw-eustasskid.tumblr.com)
> 
> (Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, obviously.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, obviously.)

I remember that day vividly. I remember how your vibrant red hair looked under the sun, sticking in million different directions and how I had to stop myself from reaching and running my fingers through it. The way you walked beside me, a bit slower than your usual hurried gait so that you'd fall into step with me, and the way you turned back and grinned at me when you realized I was still falling behind despite your efforts. You didn't know you had such a disarming smile; which was exactly one of the reasons why it was so. Then again, you were always a  _sight_  to behold; smiling or otherwise.

Even now, when I walk down that street, your  _smell_  reaches me; the ghost of that damn smell is both like salvation and torture. It surrounds me in such a way that for a moment, I am absolutely certain that if I turn around you will be there smirking at me like you always do, teasing me for thinking you would actually leave. The image is burned into my memory so clearly that I know for certain if I had the talent, I would be able to paint it in all its beauty without any difficulty; how that most gentle smile touched your lips softly and took the place of the ever-present smirk for that one glorious moment, the way your eyes softened just as you uttered those three words that would be imprinted in my mind till the day I die.

I brace myself for another session of salvation and torture as I make my way down the street. Ah, and just as expected, there it is. I sigh as a wave of nostalgia hits me and I keep walking, careful to keep my gaze lowered like I do everytime, because one sense is enough to overwhelm me. I don't trust my sanity enough to be sure your hallucination won't greet me at the exact spot you changed my life with that eight letter sentence.

Med school has already teached me what a warped thing the human brain is, so I'm not all that surprised when it comes up with another way to screw with me as I  _hear_  you, but I am obviously more prepared and in-check than my own brain gives me credit for, because I am actually able to continue without lifting my head or giving any indication that my sanity is slowly slipping away.

But that doesn't mean that I'm overly confident I won't be tempted to just take a peek, so I quicken my pace. Before I can get too far, someone grabs my arm and the  _touch_  feels like electric shock, almost like I was tasered. It's at that moment that I realize without turning around that you are very much real and I am, somehow, not yet insane. I can't bring myself to move. I feel like if I turn around to see that I'm wrong, the hollowness inside me that is already at its limit will just swallow me up until there is nothing left of me. There is only so much devastation one can bear, after all.

The decision is taken out of my hands as the person that grabbed me forces me to turn around; and then the sun is shining again, birds start chirping merrily and the sepia colours around me turn bright as you stare right into my eyes. Your smile is so soft that it almost hurts to look, and your eyes showing million emotions that I am guessing are mirrored in mine.

Then your lips are on mine; and it's like coming home, like drinking ice-cold water in the desert and I am finally whole. The months we spent away from each other don't exist because we are in a timeless place where nothing and nobody but two of us exist and I don't doubt for a second that this is as close as it gets to perfection. Kissing you feels exactly the same but somehow it gets better every time. My arms find their rightful place around your neck and I hold on tight because as silly as it may be, I am still somewhat afraid you are just going to dissapear into thin air. I sigh blissfully against your lips before pressing mine harder against them. After all, I've always liked _taste_ the most out of five senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews make me more happy than you realize :)


	2. My Personal Piece of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, obviously.)

It was always the same thing. On rare occasions that we anchored on the same island; we would, of course, spend each night on that island together. And I would always wake up in the middle of the night, for a split second absolutely sure that it was only a dream no matter how  _real_  the euphoria had felt when I held you tightly in my arms; because there was no way something as beautiful and perfect as what we shared could exist.

Then I would turn my head and see you; and it's just funny how the overwhelming feeling in my chest as I silently watched your ethereal beauty bathed in moonlight never ever passed or even lessened over time. I'd feel the need to reach out and touch you then; both to assure myself that you're actually there and because you were downright irresistible, and your tanned skin would feel just as soft as it looked.

But that alone would never be enough; your sinfully delicious skin always had me craving for more. I'd just shift closer and spoon you, all the while careful not to wake you up or disturb you with my metal arm. Then, as if you had been waiting for it; you would sigh softly and mumble my name, making me smile. Only you could make the name of a notorious pirate sound like a prayer… I would kiss your shoulder then; once, twice… There was no "enough" with you; this feeling of missing you even while having you in my arms was something that both scared and amazed me, a concept I couldn't wrap my mind around even after having felt it many, many times. I'd then turn my gaze to the window, lost in thought as I gazed at the moonlight that was seeping in, afraid that if I closed my eyes and drifted back to the land of sleep, morning would come too soon. But until then, Law; I would think, you're mine to hold and love…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews make me more happy than you realize :)


	3. Play With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, obviously.)

The first time I met you, I was a shy little boy. I had never had a friend before; had never felt the need to have one… Then one day, you came along. I remember the exact moment I was sitting on the ground with my plushie Bepo next to me, when suddenly a shadow loomed over me. I gasped and looked up, and there you were; grinning down at me. My eyes widened and I could do nothing but stare at you in confusion.

"Play with me!" were the first words you ever uttered to me.

Feeling threatened by the fact that I was sitting dumbly on the ground when a strange and somewhat scary looking boy was demanding something from me; I rose softly, all the while clutching Bepo tightly.

"W-what?" I whispered, shocked by your forward attitude.

Your huge grin faded a bit, and a frown marred your childish features.

"Do you have a problem with your ears? I asked you to play with me!"

"I-I heard you! I just didn't-…" I bit my lip, unsure of what to do or say. It was the first time anyone ever bothered speaking to me; 'the weird silent boy'.

"Well, come on then!" Your huge smile was back, and then you suddenly grabbed my free hand and started dragging me towards the park.

I think that was when I fell in love with you. I didn't realize at that moment, of course; but looking back, I know that the sudden warm feeling I had in my chest that made me feel like I was going to burst into million little pieces couldn't be anything but the purest form of love.

Eighteen years have passed since, eighteen years full of amazing memories and laughter and kisses and just _immeasurable happiness._  The soft smile never leaves my face as I reminiscence. Then I sigh softly, suddenly impatient. Even though we're living together, I miss you every moment you're away…

When you suddenly approach me from the back as I am sitting in our living room, hugging me and nuzzling my neck and whispering against my skin; "I'm back, Law…", I can finally breathe again. The warm feeling that spreads over my chest is the very same feeling I had that first day, and the same one I have every time I open my eyes and see your face each morning.

Along with the wonderful warmness, one question pops in my mind;

"Just how did I get so lucky?.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews make me more happy than you realize :)


	4. The Craving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, obviously.)

When we anchor on this seemingly godforsaken island and one of the crew members inform me that the "infamous Surgeon of Death" is also on the very same island, I don't let my face show any of the mixed emotions that take over me. My eyes dart around and finally settle on Killer who, I assume if he had the mask off, would have the expression of a disapproving mother. He shakes his head slightly, which in turn makes me frown and turn my gaze away. I don't need this right now, not when I am in such a turmoil.

I am lost in thought so I don't realize that Killer actually waited until everyone left to approach me. I sigh tiredly, I really don't want to deal with this.

"I know that no matter what I say, you will see him. And despite what you seem to think, I don't disapprove. I just… I don't want to see this destroy you, Kid."

I feel like laughing because Killer just has no idea; no idea at all that he can't be further away from the truth. 'This' can't destroy me, when it is in fact the one thing that keeps me going forward. I haven't given up on One Piece, no, but I can't deny that the way I view it has changed immensely. Now, I just think of it as 'the icing on the cake'. Only if I have a certain someone by my side, though…

If someone told me I would actually come to care for someone before all this happened, I'd just laugh it off. And maybe proceed to gut them for daring to suggest such a thing. Funny how things change.

I leave the ship and let my legs carry me to what appeared to be the only decent bar on the island. The place is pretty crowded, and strangely enough, the natives of this islands don't seem to mind the fact that there were notorious pirates coming and going, everyone just seems to be having a good time without caring about their surroundings.

I look around and spot the person I am looking for, sitting alone at the bar. The trademark hoodie makes it easy for me to locate him every time. The excitement I feel at the familiar sight makes me almost dizzy for a second. I approach him and slowly sit on the free spot next to him. From the corner of my eye, I think for a moment that I see a small smile lift the corner of his lips, but as he turns towards me, all that is visible is the usual smirk.

"So the rumors about the 'notorious Eustass "Captain" Kid' also being on this island were true, after all…"

My answering evil grin seems to worry the bartender, even though the merry atmosphere carries on around us. He tries to look like he isn't listening our conversation but fails. The Surgeon of Death seems to take pity on the guy and turns to him, saying in a low voice, "Don't worry Mr. Bartender, I have no intentions of disrupting the peace here and wrecking this place down; but I do believe you will understand that I also have no intention of taking this outside when it's freezing cold out there. So instead, do you have a place upstairs that Eustass-ya and I can…Settle this?"

The bartender seems worried that we will end up wrecking upstairs instead, but Law assures him that "We will be careful not to cause any permanent damage." He reluctantly hands me the keys, averting his eyes from mine when my grin as I took the keys just gets wider.

Once we are upstairs and inside the room, it's a messy tangle of limbs and our lips crash with such force that my teeth cut the inside of my lip and I taste my own blood. But it doesn't matter; nothing else matters now. Cause you are finally here, in my arms and oh god, I have been waiting for this for so long, way too long and-

"Kid… Oh God, Kid… Yes… Missed this so much… Fuck-"

Your incoherent mumble as I move my lips down your chin to suckle on your neck is almost like a holy prayer, hypnotising me as my senses are overloaded and everything is just you, you,  _you_  and I can't-

"Wai- wait.. Just… Let me.." Your harsh gasps prevent you from finishing your sentence but as you pull on my fur coat, I understand what you want. I shake it off and let it fall to the ground carelessly as I move forward, forcing you to walk backwards further into the room until the backs of your knees hit the bed and you just fall backwards onto it.

I'm having none of that though, as I try to get you to sit up so that you can get rid of the damn hoodie, and you lift your arms like an obedient child as I finally manage to pull it off. It is immediately tossed across the room, laying somewhere close to my own coat, I assume.

You gaze up at me through half-lidded eyes and I feel like bursting into million pieces as different emotions -lust, amazement, _love_ \- attack me. I push you down on your back again, grabbing your hips and moving you upwards until we settle and you have the pillow under your head. I take a moment to adore the way your black hair contrasts so very nicely with the white pillow. Without even realizing, I run my hands through it until I reach to the back of your head, cradling it softly. My other palm just strokes your cheek and I lower myself to meet your sweet lips again; the taste is like coming home, the very essence of euphoria.

"F-fuck, Law… How-"

How is it possible that I love you so much? How can something this perfect exist? How could someone like you ever-

"Love you… Love you so much Kid… God…"

I feel my eyes well-up as you say those words; even though I already knew, but knowing it doesn't mean that I will ever be able to understand how it could be real.

I kiss the corner of your lips, your cheek, then move my lips up to your temple and your forehead and then end up with mine pressed against yours. I sigh contentedly, whispering, "Love you more, Law… You have no idea just how much… You're my everything…"

The scary thing is, it is absolutely true. You somehow managed to worm your way into my life, and before I knew it, you were everywhere; invading my thoughts, making me wanna do weird things like changing course so that we might 'coincidentally' end up on the same islands… But what's even weirder is how  _I don't mind_. In fact, I can't imagine it being any different from how it is.

Your eyes reflect mine as tears make them glassy, and the soft smile you give me takes my breath away. "My Law," I whisper, lowering my head to nuzzle your neck. "Mine," I whisper against your perfect skin. I continue laying butterfly kisses that make you sigh.

"Yours," I hear you whisper back, "Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews make me more happy than you realize :)


	5. Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, obviously.)

There's a reason I never prevented you from getting too drunk. The following morning, we would both wake up with killer hangovers, cursing all the while, but I still couldn't bring myself to regret it. Because each time it happened, I would get to witness the most extraordinary sight of the Surgeon of Death laughing like a carefree little child. That's how it would always start, at least. Seeing as I have a higher alcohol tolerance, by the time you were wasted, I would still be pretty much aware of everything around me.

Then you would lean into me and wrap your arms around my torso, your posture completely relaxed. After your silly laughter died out, you'd sigh, burying your face in my neck. For a few moments you'd just stay still, only your fingertips moving to dance over my skin as I stroked your hair. Slowly, you would raise your head to look at me in the eye. The expression of awe on your face would make it seem like you were seeing me for the first time, making my breath hitch with the intensity of your stare. You would raise your hand to touch my cheek, then my nose, my mouth… A frown would mar your perfect face, making me worry for a moment. But the smile that comes after would erase all my worries, and melt my insides.

"You know I love you, don't you Kid?"

Time would stop, everything else would cease to exist and I would be left wondering how it was possible for a person's happiness to depend on another's smile.

"I know Law… I love you too…"

You would give another laugh, though this time it would not sound like your mindless laughter from before.

"Good… Don't ever forget, okay? Love you more than anything in the world…"

My eyes would burn and I would bite my lip. I would kiss your temple softly, my lips lingering for a while.

"Love you more, Law…" My voice would crack but I wouldn't mind. "I'll make sure you never forget either."

"Hmm I know, you show me everyday…" At this point, I couldn't be sure if you were actually drunk or not, but then I'd look down and see you slowly doze off with a small smile on your face.

And this is why I will always smile softly everytime you say you want to go out for a few drinks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews make me more happy than you realize :)


	6. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, obviously.)

I never really understood why you thought your little quirks would drive me away. If anything, it should have been you who were having second thoughts about being with someone that is more than slightly unhinged. Everytime this somehow came up and you jokingly asked me what I was still doing with you with a smile on your face that seemed disturbingly more bitter than playful, something inside me would snap. I would have the irrepressible urge to grab your shoulders and shake you, make you look me in the eye and make sure you understand how much you mean to me and how I'm never ever letting you go; how you are the one certain truth in my life... Everything else could come and go and I wouldn't spare a second thought about them. Except for you.

I know how much you hated being vulnerable, but once in a while I could see the carefully crafted façade slip and the insecurities you tried so hard to bury show themselves. It reminded me of a dam standing strong for so long only to come crashing down under the constant pressure. In those moments of fragility, you were always quick to remind me how hard it is to put up with you, how surely I was gonna get tired of it sooner or later... There were many things I didn't know about your past but the haunted look you had from time to time told me your childhood memories were anything but nice, which made me want to find the bastards responsible for you thinking you were unbearable to have around and smash their skulls. It wasn't fair... You of all people shouldn't have to deal with those thoughts constantly eating away at you, and you shouldn't have to doubt the affections of the person who would do anything to protect you. Not that you would let me of course... God forbid you ask for help and protection, and it makes no difference that I'm your life partner... But you also know that the frown marring your features and the warningly whispered "Eustass-ya..." would never be enough to stop me from foing everything in my power to prevent you from being harmed in any way either.

Even though I jokingly complain about your cockiness, I want nothing more than to see your inside match that over-confident exterior. I want the fact that you were all I cared about to be something that goes without saying, something that you are sure of just like you are sure of your own name. And I want you to know that nothing you can do, especially being yourself, could ever drive me away. You are my Law, and everything else that you're worrying about can be fixed, accepted,  _adored_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews make me more happy than you realize :)


	7. The Halves of a Whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, obviously.)

It all happened so suddenly. One minute we were arguing - or should I say 'you were being a smartass and I was seriously considering using my fists to shut you up', then before I knew what was happening, I was using my lips instead.

You didn't even flinch. I remember thinking briefly if you had this planned all along, but after merely few second I was unable to focus on my thoughts on anything except your lips. I pushed you back against the wall and my hands found their way through your dark tresses, and I felt your arms wrapping around my neck. After what seemed like forever, we broke the kiss but didn't move away from each other; instead we stayed tangled as we tried to catch our breath, never breaking the eye contact.

It was that exact moment that my fate changed. I still remember every little detail I noticed as we kept staring at each other. I remember how we both leaned in at the same moment to continue where we left off. A part of me was trying to be logical and kept repeating that I was  _kissing Trafalgar Law, for fuck's sake!_  But somehow, none of that mattered. It was weird, but felt so very right. Having you pressed close to me, being surrounded by your smell, tasting you... It felt like coming home; as if it was something that I didn't even know I was looking for until I found it. And in that moment I knew nothing would ever be the same for either of us again.

Years have passed, so many things have changed... But the shivers and goosebumps I have whenever our skin makes contact remained, and I know they always will. I smile, unable to help myself.

"What are you thinking about? I can  _feel_  you smiling, you know."

My smile widens and I nuzzle your neck, laying a small kiss on your soft skin. Your smell and taste haven't changed either...

I raise my head to look you in the eye, trying to look innocent.

"Nothing, can't I just smile for no reason?" The knowing look you give me is slightly worrying.

"Of course you can. Except I know you're not."

"Oh? And how can you know that, you a psychic now?" I smirk and playfully narrow my eyes but you continue to stare at me intently.

"Nope. I just know because I'm thinking about it too." My smirk dissapears slowly, a soft smile taking its place. Suddenly, it's like we are teleported back in time, to that day we had shared our very first kiss. What if things had gone differently? What if we had never argued, what if I had never kissed you? Would we still find our way to each other? Would we somehow still make it?

"You're zooming out. Am I that boring?" You were pouting but the knowing look remained. It was like you were trying to distract me from the depressing questions that suddenly invaded my mind. Maybe you really were a psychic.

"Ah, totally. I've been bored out of my mind for the last six years, didn't you know?"

Instead of answering me back with a jibe, you smiled and merely said "Me too..." after wrapping your arms tighter around me.

My eyes burned and suddenly, the previous questions that were bothering me seemed so very silly. Of course we would have made it somehow. When you are two halves of a whole, it's only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews make me more happy than you realize :)


	8. Your Bruise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, obviously.)

You wake up to silence. Just like yesterday. And the day before that. Unsurprisingly, once again you are in that state between sleep and consciousness. It's getting harder to separate hallucinations from dreams. Not that you care anymore.

You haven't left your room in days. Or was it weeks maybe? It most certainly feels longer than that. It feels like it's been years since you last saw him. Kissed him. Loved him. But then again, how can that be if your face is still wet with tears?

Blinds are drawn so you can't tell if it's day or night. What's the point? All that remains for you is darkness. Darkness all the time, like a black hole swallowing you. Except there is no end to it. You still  _exist_ , and you find it to be more unbearable than anything you've ever encountered.

You sigh and turn to your right, then immediately regret it. You still aren't used to seeing the vacant spot next to you. You never will be. Unil the very end, you will remember everything as it was, before it all went downhill. You will remember the wild blood red hair, how it felt as you ran your slim fingers through it, how the pale skin tasted as you lay kisses on a bare shoulder.

A sob escapes, and your fist flies to your mouth to stifle it. No, not again. You know that if you start again, you will never be able to stop. You take deep breaths and bite your lower lip. Physical pain, however preferable it may be to the soul crushing emotional agony you are feeling, only serves to remind you once more that you are alive; that you are still flesh and bones and so very fragile. Unlike him.

You turn to lie on your back again, staring at the ceiling. Out of nowhere, a song starts playing in your mind, and you think back to the first time you listened to it. The time he made you listen to it.

_**"Kid, will you turn that down please? I'm trying to read here."** _

_**"Aww c'mon Law, I know for a fact that you can concentrate no matter what. I'm trying to finish this project and this song is motivating."** _

'No. Nononono stop. Don't think. Don't think about him. Don't think about anything related to him.'

_**"How is that depressing stuff helping you in any way?"** _

_**A smile slowly spread over Kid's face as he raised his head to look Law in the eye enigmatically. "It just reminds me of a good event."** _

But you can't stop yourself no matter how hard you try. It is all in vain, you know. For so long, you haven't been able to think anything but him.

_**Law raised an eyebrow in question, finding it impossible for such a song to evoke good memories. "Oh yeah?"** _

_**"Yeah. It was the song I was listening to the first time I saw you."** _

_**Law blinked. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Instead, he went back to reading without a word, a small smile on his face.** _

_**Kid's smile widened as he went back to working on his project.** _

You are sobbing uncontrollably now. 'Kid, please…'

The song is getting louder.

'Come back… I'll do anything…'

You don't know how long you just wailed there. After a while, you slowly drift back to sleep, to once again dream about playful smirks, soft lips and gentle touches. The song continues to play…

**_…I think your bruise was understated_ **

**_Cause you can't feel this anymore_ **

**_It's getting bluer and you can't keep faking_ **

**_That you can't feel this anymore…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews make me more happy than you realize :)


	9. There Is A Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, obviously.)

The sound of water running was creating a weird harmony with the soft music playing in the background. It always made Law wonder how someone like Kid would be interested in such a peaceful tune. But for some reason, this was something like a rituel for Kid; whenever Law heard this particular song he knew the redhead was getting ready for a long, relaxing bath.

There were some more ruffling sounds as Kid took his time getting ready to step into the bathtub, shedding his clothes and taking off all his flashy accessories. Whenever this simple daily event took place, Law found himself unable to concentrate anything until 'it' happened.

"Law, babe?"

Ah, and there 'it' was. Right after stepping into the bathtub, Kid would shuffle around a bit until he found a comfortable position for his glorious figure to settle against the hard porcelain; then take a few deep breaths and call out for his other half.

Law, who had been sitting comfortably on the chair in their living room, smiled without raising his head.

"Yeah?"

It was always the same; it just went without saying what Kid was asking but everytime, Law made sure Kid said the words aloud. Just like the 'bath rituel' itself, this was something that never changed.

"Come take a bath with me."

Before he was even finished with the sentence, Law was getting up as if in a trance. As he passed the narrow hallway that lead to their bathroom, he was already taking off his shirt and dropping it to the floor carelessly.

The door of the bathroom was halfway open, which was how Law heard the music and Kid moving around in the first place. He slowly pushed the door until it hit the wall behind, and took in the sight before him.

He knew his lover had the physique of a Greek god; had seen it thousands of times in all its glory by now, but that never stopped him from admiring it openly every single time. There laid Eustass Kid, his elbow resting against the side of the bathtub, his head cradled in his right palm and feet propped up on the opposite end. He was eyeing Law with a look that somehow managed to be both hungry and adoring at the same time. The look that always made the brunette feel so special, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

Law slowly walked towards the bathtub, all the while undoing the button of his tight jeans. He made sure to take his time, he loved teasing the redhead; it always made his eyes light up with that passionate glint.

As he reached his destination, he still wasn't done with the fly of his jeans. Kid suddenly sat straighter and lowered his legs into the water, bending them at the knees. He reached for the fly, slapping Law's hands off impatiently. Then he froze for a second and looked up at the smirking brunette.

Law knew how much Kid loved it when he went commando. He watched as a small groan left those delicious lips and strong hands grabbed his waist, thumbs stroking his protruding hipbones. Then those delicious lips met his skin, laying kissing on his belly. His breath hitched and his fingers went through blood red locks of hair.

Kid's eyes found his again and he whispered in a hoarse voice, "You taste so good..."

Law's head was spinning, he decided he should get in the bathtub before he fell and hit his head against the hard porcelain. His hands went to the sides of his jeans to lower them and take them off fully, but those strong hands grabbed his own as if to say "Let me." Kid helped him slide off the only article of clothing he had left, and then grabbed his hand to pull him into the bathtub.

After Law stepped in carefully, he lowered himself onto his knees between Kid's legs. Law found himself thinking again that it was a good thing the redhead had insisted they got the most spacious bathtub they could find when they moved here, even though it had seemed silly at the time.

After only seconds of feeling his knees press painfully against the porcelain, he felt Kid raising him from that position and placing the his legs on the either side of the redhead's waist. This always reminded Law of their passionate lovemaking on their comfortable bed; but somehow, in the bathtub, it felt different. Somehow, here it was less about primal insticts taking over and more about simple contact of skin which surrounded two souls that belonged together. Law sighed and laid his head on Kid's shoulder, arms circling his neck. He felt lips grazing his temple, and his own lips layed small kisses over the pulse point; which was as vital to him as it was to the man in his arms.

_There is a heaven, believe me I've seen it..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews make me more happy than you realize :)


	10. Paperwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, obviously.)

The sound of paper shuffling. Pencil scratching on parchment. Silence. Pencil starts moving again. Page turning.

It was one of the most boring aspects of his job, but sadly, Eustass Kid couldn't ditch the paperwork. He sighed, trying to resist the urge to crumple up the paper into a ball and toss it across the room.

Without realizing, he started humming his favorite song. He brought his free hand up to comb through his wild red locks, making his hair look even messier than usual. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let the papers fall on the duvet carelessly. He stretched like a cat, moaning at how good it felt after sitting on the bed in the same position for the last hour. He made happy purring noises as his muscles relaxed and sighed. He desperately wanted to take a break but decided it was no use delaying the inevitable. He might as well be done with it sooner.

Just as he grabbed the papers and went back to reading with a sigh, the bedroom door opened. Law strolled in and headed for their shared wardrobe after throwing a pitying glance Kid's way.

"You  _still_  dealing with that bullshit? Remind me again why you're paying those guys working under you?"

"Sadly, this is something the boss has to do himself. I can't just have some random guy do it for me. Not if I wanted it done right anyway." answered Kid without looking up from the paper.

"What about Killer?"

"Well, he is -" It was a bad move on Kid's part to look up at Law, who had gotten rid of his shirt and jeans. Fuck, he always looked perfect in those black boxer-briefs...

Law smirked as he slowly made his way to the bed. "He is what, Eustass-ya?" was whispered in a husky voice that made blood rush down to Kid's nether regions.

"Uhm, he- he uh... He is on a vacation this week," mumbled the redhead, finally able to put a sentence together after hurriedly lowering his gaze.

However, this didn't seem to have deterred the doctor at all. With slow steps, he reached their bed, making Kid raise his head as if he was in a trance. He should've calculated this would leave him staring at the brunette's crotch directly. He groaned.

"Babe, I gotta -"

Law chose that moment to hook his fingers under the rim of his tight underwear. Kid felt his mouth run dry.

"What you gotta do, is to pay attention to me..." Law smirked as he slowly lowered his boxers down to his feet and stepped out of them. He lifted the thin duvet and slid under it, laying his body on his boyfriend's, making him moan.

Law kissed his way up Kid's muscular chest, reaching his neck and nibbling on the delicious pale skin. "Missed you so much... Need you..."

"Oh fuck..." Papers fell from Kid's hand as he groaned and grabbed at Law's hair, pulling him up to crush their mouths together. The kiss felt like coming home; like drinking water after running for miles. "Goddamnit Law, you have me... Always..." panted the redhead, with such urgency in his voice that Law felt a burn in his eyes and nose. He bit his lip and ran his fingers through Kid's wild red locks, rubbing their noses together.

"Kid... Please...Ahh..." Law threw his head back as Kid sucked and nipped on the perfect skin of his neck. With a sudden move, Kid flipped them and covered Law's smaller body with his, pinning him down on their king size bed.

"Mmhm... Gonna love you all night long, Law... Can't ever get enough of you..."

Law made an approving sound and hooked his ankles behind the redhead's waist. Kid stared into the gray eyes of the man he loved, seeing the adoration reflected in them.

The paperwork would have to wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews make me more happy than you realize :)


	11. Get Me Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, obviously.)

_I want to undress you_

_Wanna caress you, wanna caress you_

_Don't wanna be coy_

_It's time to get me off..._

Kid watched as Law moved sensually on the dancefloor; attracting the attention of many guys around him, much to the redhead's dismay. He knew that he had no right to whine seeing as he was the one who refused to join Law even though he repeatedly asked him to; even shaking off the brunette's arm when he tried to pull him towards the dancefloor. Still, it didn't mean he couldn't growl at those bastards that dared to ogle his perfect boyfriend.

_Come on baby, thrust me, trust me, get me off_

_You're my poison and I cannot get enough_

Law didn't seem to realize or care about the hungry stares he was getting. He had his eyes closed, an expression of bliss plastered across his face while he moved his hips in such a hypnotising manner, making Kid wonder where he had learnt to do it. Then again, Kid reckoned it just came to him naturally. Law had always been extremely flexible... Which wasn't a good train of thought to have at this particular place and time.

_Get me off_

_Get me off_

_You got to get me off!_

Kid gritted his teeth as a tall blonde guy suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere behind Law and casually laid his hand on the surgeon's shoulder. When Law turned around to see what was going on, the blonde leaned down to whisper something in his ear. Kid put his glass down before he crushed it in his palm and pushed himself off the counter he had been leaning on. With slow but sure steps, he reached to the center of the dancefloor where Law had stopped dancing and was frowning up at the blonde guy.

_The music's pumpin and I wish you'd do the same to me_

_You`re so freaky, treat me, make me come_

_Oh baby baby please_

_You got to get me off!_

"If you value that hand, I suggest you fucking take it off my boyfriend."

The guy looked up, surprise evident in his eyes as he looked Kid up and down and obviously decided that the redhead, in fact, wasn't joking. He looked back at Law's stony face and slowly raised both his hands in surrender; rolling his eyes before turning around and swiftly dissapearing behind the others on the floor.

"Fucking asshole..." he turned his attention back to Law to see him still frowning.

"I can take care of myself just fine, you know." He was turning his head away from his boyfriend angrily when Kid softly gripped his chin to stop him. He lowered his head down and softly kissed him, not caring about the stares they were getting as he deepened the kiss in the middle of the dancefloor.

"I do know that. Doesn't mean that will stop me from snarling at anyone that is stupid enough to think they can have a piece of you."

Law looked like he was torn between keeping the frown and letting out a laugh. He settled for shaking his head and throwing his arms around the tall redhead's neck and raising on his tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Well,guess we should do it properly then. Now that you've saved me from the big bad guy, shouldn't you be carrying me to our safe bed?"

Kid groaned and wrapped his muscular arms around Law's back, pulling him flush against his chest.

"Thought you'd never ask..."

Law let out a yelp as Kid suddenly grabbed under his ass and raised him up, making the brunette wrap his legs around his waist and tighten his hold on Kid's neck.

"O-oi! We're in the middle of- I didn't mean carrying  _literally_ -!"

Kid let out a laugh.

"You thought I'd miss a chance like this? Suck it up, Trafalgar!"

Law didn't complain again on the rest of the way back home. They both knew he secretly loved every second of it anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews make me more happy than you realize :)


	12. Vitality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, obviously.)

"I've been saying it for years; that guy is batshit crazy!" said Kid, as he followed Law into their house. They had been out with a few friends and it had been fun but Kid still couldn't help but be glad to be back home.

Law laughed, "What else is new? But we've all gotten used to his shenanigans I guess... Zoro doesn't even fight him off anymore when he tries to put chopsticks up his nose." They passed the narrow hallways and reached their bedroom.

"Must be the cook's influence. Though Sanji himself has no qualms about kicking Luffy when he starts eating without waiting for everyone else to arrive." Kid took off his shirt and jeans and tossed them on the chair as usual.

Law snorted as he folded his clothes, "Sanji will use any excuse to kick anything or anyone except for the ladies. One day he's gonna end up breaking his leg I swear..."

"Aww, doctor worried about his friends', how cute!" said Kid as he headed to their bathroom.

Law followed his boyfriend into the bathroom and stood behind him as he started removing his usual makeup. He wrapped his arms around Kid's stomach, raised on his tiptoes and whispered in Kid's ear, "Not really, I don't care about any anatomical part of anyone unless it's you..."

Kid's hand froze for a moment at the unexpected comment, then smirked and continued what he was doing.

"Is that so Trafalgar? Well it's relieving to hea-" His breath hitched as Law's hands wandered up to leave ghost touches on his nipples and mouth started laying kisses on the spot his neck met his left shoulder.

"Mmhm yeah... I only care about your legs that carry my weight when I ride you, and your arms that fit so nicely around my waist," He kept on laying kisses in between words and his voice got even more hoarse as he continued whispering, "And your lips that kisses mine so hard it leaves them tingling, and your hands that knows where exactly I need to be touched, and your cock that fucks me oh-so-good -"

"Jesus fucking Christ Law..." Kid turned around abruptly and smashed his lips against his lover's; raising his hands up to cradle Law's face softly in them as opposed to the aggressive kiss.

"I swear you'll be the end of me," he groaned against Law's lips, then picked him up bridal style with a sudden move.

Law's automatically wrapped his arms around Kid's neck and he bit the redhead's lips, making him moan again.

"Well then, why don't you to show me exactly how much I affect you..."

Kid carried him to their bed and laid him down gently. "Oh I will show you alright..." He climbed on the bed and lowered his head to lay kisses on Law's belly. Law moaned and arched off the bed, hands grabbing at his lover's wild red locks.

"Kid, please," he panted, his voice cracking a bit.

Kid trailed his lips over Law's soft tan skin, moving up until he reached his lips. The kiss was deep and slow, continuing until they were both out of breath.

Kid looked into the eyes of the man he loved more than life itself, his heart swelling as he saw the unmistakable love reflected back in them. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Law's.

"I don't fucking care about anything Law, I swear I don't... I just want you by my side, always, and I will be fine... I know I will be fine..."

The whispered words turned Law's eyes glassy, tears making their way down from the corners of his eyes as he shut them tightly.

"No way you can get rid of me anyway... You're mine forever, just as I am yours..."

"And don't you forget it..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews make me more happy than you realize :)


	13. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, obviously.)

The night air was warm. Merry chatter was heard from different corners of the ship, followed by a booming laughter every now and then. It was almost like an ordinary night on Kid Pirates' ship; except for their guests which happened to be another pirate crew.

It had turned into a routine, if (or as all of them knew, when) they anchored on the same island; the Kid and Heart pirate crews would enjoy (some of them more than the others, obviously) each others company. The reason for that kinda went without saying.

Meanwhile, Eustass Kid was dragging Trafalgar Law towards his private cabin, unaware or probably uncaring of the knowing looks they were receiving.

Kid felt like it had been ages since the last time they had the chance to see each other. There had been obstacles along the way; they were pirates after all. This time it had taken them longer to reach the same island at the same time.

"What are you thinking about, Eustass-ya?" He was brought back to present by the question and realized they had actually reached his cabin and had been standing if front of it for a while now. Law was looking up at him with glassy eyes, courtesy of the booze they had generously consumed earlier, corners of his lips curled in a combination of his usual smirk and rarely-seen smile.

He had always appreciated how good looking Law was, but under the dim light and with the soft smile that reached his eyes he looked truly ethereal. He frowned a bit at the thought. He must have had more to drink than he thought…

Suddenly, Law's hand reached up and touched right between his eyebrows. Kid blinked a few times, trying to understand what was happening.

"Don't frown… I don't like it when you frown…"

It seemed like Law had too much drink too; otherwise he wouldn't be caught dead saying stuff like this. Kid swallowed and relaxed his eyebrows, turning his expression neutral.

"Better…" There it was again, that weirdly disarming smile that Law seemed to reserve only for him. He held his breath and waited for the surgeon to lower his hand but he didn't. Instead, his delicate fingers trailed down slowly as if he was mapping Kid's face; first touching his nose, then his cheek, and finally reaching his mouth. He seemed almost fascinated as he pressed softly against the redhead's lips, his own smile turning satisfied as he suddenly closed his eyes and wrapped both his hands around Kid's neck to tug him down.

The kiss wasn't completely unexpected, but it still managed to knock the breath out of Kid. His own eyes closed, his arm came up and he blindly seeked support from the wall nearby. He moaned and pressed closer against Law, his free hand coming up to caress the brunet's side. After a while, deciding he needed more skin contact, he reached the hem of Law's sweatshirt and sneaked his hand under it, slowly stroking the protruding hipbone there. How had he managed to go on without this for so long?

They broke the kiss for much needed air, still pressed together and breathing harshly against each other's lips.

"Law…" Kid's voice was husky with both arousal and emotion but he didn't care.

"Hmm?"

Kid trailed his lips down Law's neck, nuzzling the soft skin there and whispered against it, "Missed you so damn much… I'm gonna love you all night long, so don't even think about falling asleep on me…"

Law chuckled, which could be taken as another sign of how intoxicated he really was, and buried his hands in his lover's blood red hair and sighed.

"I'm counting on it, Eustass-ya…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews make me more happy than you realize :)


	14. Holding Me Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, obviously.)

\- 0 - 0 -

**Holding Me Together**

_It was chaotic. Gunshots was firing rapidly, people were running like mad, and someone let out a bloodcurd_ _ling scream…_

_Then, as if in slow motion, he saw Cora-san running towards him with his face contracted in terror. He was shouting something at him, but the deafening gunshots and cries were making it impossible for Law to hear him. Vaguely, he made out his name and 'run' by the shape Cora-san's lips took, and that was the last thing he saw as he diverted his attention back to his eyes and saw in panic that they had widened comically._

_The slow motion continued as Cora-san seemingly tripped on something and fell face first to the ground. It was only after he saw the man in an ugly pink coat and wearing ridiculous sunglasses that he understood that he had actually been shot._

_"Noooo! Cora-san!"  
_

_He sprinted forward towards the figure laying down on the dirty ground, and turned the man's body so that he was laying on his back._

_"Cora-san no! You can't die! No, no please! Please!"  
_

_He was sobbing as he clutched the man's shirt, but it was no use… His eyes were closed, and the bullet had pierced the left side of his chest; a vital point. He shook his head like mad, making his neck hurt but he wasn't able to feel it. He couldn't feel anything beside the huge gap somewhere inside him-_

"Law! Law wake up!.. LAW!"

Someone was shaking him, suddenly he wasn't where he was a moment before, instead, it was all dark.

He swallowed with difficulty and bit his lower lip. He tried to will the tears away, but like all the other times he had this same nightmare, it wasn't working.

Kid reached over him to the nightstand on his side, flicking the light on and and taking the glass of water that was placed on the mahogany.

"Here, straighten up a bit-" Kid helped Law get into a sitting position and put the pillow behind his back.

"Drink." Law didn't say anything, and just gripped the glass with both hands lest it slipped from his hold.

He leaned forward after taking a few sips, placing the glass back on the nightstand.

Kid was slowly rubbing his back to comfort him, and in a way he couldn't understand, it was working.

"Do you wanna.. uhm-talk about it maybe?"

Law continued staring down at his laps for a few seconds, watching his teardrops leave dark marks on the duvet. Then he slowly moved to lay back down, reaching and switching the light off first.

Kid followed him and went back down, turning to lay on his side. The moonlight coming from the window was lighting up his worried features.

Law continued his silence for a few moments, trying to get his breathing regular again. How many times had it been now? He had lost the count. He had lost the count of times he had to lose Cora-san over and over again; being forced to relive the unbearable pain in this never-ending cycle of nightmares. This wasn't fair… Was it ever gonna stop?

He swallowed again, this time a bit easier, and whispered hoarsely;

"I can't…"

Kid didn't need to ask what he meant. By now, he had gotten used to being woken up in the middle of the night, his husband thrashing and moaning in pain. His eyes would be screwed shut tightly and tears would be streaming down from the corners, making Kid's heart broke into million pieces. He would do  _anything_  to be the one hurting in Law's place, and spare his love this terrible torture.

He moved carefully so that he was laying over Law, supporting himself on his elbows that was placed on either side of that beautiful face.

"I'm so sorry baby… I'm so sorry… God, I wish I could take away your pain… I wish there was something,  _anything_  I could do-"

"No!" Law's voice didn't crack this time.

"Don't you ever say that, you hear me?! How can you even think… How do you think I am able to survive this? If it wasn't for you-" And his voice broke again, quiet sobs wracking his body no matter how hard he tried to stop them. He had always lost this fight, and this time was no different.

"Sshhh… It's alright love, it's all fine… It's all gonna be okay, I'm right here for you… I've got you… Always…"

Kid was laying small kisses all over his forehead, temple, cheek, jaw, down his neck… Law sighed and the redhead's left hand grabbed his right one tightly and moved their entwined hands up over his head.

"Don't you know?.. I love you so, so much. I love you so madly that sometimes it feels like I'm gonna burst into pieces… My everything… You are my everything, and I'm never, ever gonna let anything hurt you like this ever again…"

Tears continued streaming down; this time from love overload. He really owed Kid everything; his life, his beautiful home, his family, his sanity…

"I know… God, I know… Fuck, I love you so much it hurts… How am I ever gonna repay-"

"Sshhh, no such thing. You are the biggest gift I've ever received, if anything, I'm the one in debt here… Speaking of which, it occurred to me only now that I never got to unwrap you as you wore a red bow… And nothing else."

Law chuckled, thanking his husband's silliness and the effort he was making to divert his mind from the nightmare. He always managed to find a way, somehow… That was just one of the miracles Law never quite understood.

"Oh, that's what you want, is it? Well, I'm sure something can be arranged…"

Kid continued nuzzling his neck a bit more, and then lifted his head to gaze into Law's eyes, his face alight with the most beautiful smile Law had ever seen.

"Ah, you are spoiling me… What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Law couldn't help but smile just as widely, lifting his head to peck him sweetly, and then pulling him down with him as he got comfortable on their bed, deepening the kiss.

_'That's more than what I can say for myself, Eustass-ya, but even if I don't deserve you, I'm never letting you go…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews mean so much to me :)


	15. Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a piece inspired by guk's amazing fic The Snake, so it's recommended you read it first. But if not, just knowing this is about established relationship between Kid and Law where they are living together with Law's pet snake, Hertie lol. Again, Happy Birthday my bby guk!!! Love you so much :)
> 
> (Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, obviously.)

 

It had been a tiring day. His new job left him no free time, and as if that wasn’t enough, his boss was a jackass who was absolutely inadequate at his own job, but wanted every other person working there to be flawless. Law had to bite his lip to stop himself from delivering sarcastic comebacks the whole day. 

He still couldn’t complain though. He knew his peers would kill to have his job, but unfortunately for them, it was reserved for the best of the best. Law figured there was no need for modesty when he knew he was good at what he did. 

He quickened his steps as his stomach made a loud growl. He hadn’t had the time to have a proper lunch, and it was 7 pm now. He was absolutely starving. He vaguely wondered if Kid cooked or ordered something maybe, but didn’t want to take the chance of having dinner even later in case he didn’t. He stopped at his favorite Chinese place and got some takeout. 

When he finally arrived home, the first thing that greeted him was total silence. Which was kinda odd, seeing as the place had pretty much never been quiet since Kid moved in with him. He figured Kid hadn’t arrived yet, and headed kitchen directly. He placed the takeout box on the table and resisted the urge to just tuck in. No way he was gonna get food on this pristine shirt.

He walked to his bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks on the doorstep. The image that greeted him was so wildly erotic that his brain stopped functioning for a few seconds.

There laid Kid on their bed, except he was naked, facing him with his body twisted from the waist up, and on top his naked body, laid Hertie.

Law gulped and made some unintelligent sounds as he tried to form words and ask  _what the fuck was going on_ , but couldn’t.

“Welcome home, Law” whispered the devil himself, as he continued gazing up at him with bedroom eyes. Law had to grip the doorknob to steady himself.

“K..Kid? What are you-? W-why are you…?”

Kid smirked as Hertie’s tongue flicked and he moved on him.

“Well, I was actually gonna wait for you all by myself. But then this little guy slithered inside the room and I guess I’m too tempting to resist even for snakes now…” He dramatically sighed and stroked Hertie’s head with his index finger. 

Law was at a loss for words. His greek god boyfriend laid there, way too delicious looking and all calm, as his pet snake enjoyed his comfy seat.

He walked to their bed, gently grabbed Hertie, who had gotten very big in the last 2 years, by his both hands, and carried him to their living room.

“Sorry Hertie, but I’m sure you wouldn’t appreciate what you would have to witness if you stayed in our bedroom…”

The snake flicked its tongue, and slithered towards his favourite spot behind the couch. 

Once Law returned to bedroom, he realized Kid was now laying completely on his back, painting an even more irresistible picture. Kid turned to him and smirked.

Law figured he could wait for dinner a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Your reviews make me more happy than you realize :)


End file.
